


Snow Globe

by AkaashisBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, Iwaizumi doesn't know how to wear gloves, M/M, Snowball Fights, Sprinkle of angst?, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch
Summary: Iwaizumi thought back to earlier in the day. “Wait, so your emergency,” he put the last word in air quotes, “was that you wanted to tell me how you felt?”“Uh, kinda?” Oikawa smiled, putting his hands back in Iwaizumi’s. “I actually wanted to have a snowball fight but when I realized I lost my key, it became an emergency.”





	Snow Globe

Iwaizumi’s breath fogged in front of him as he huffed his way to Oikawa’s house.

The brunette had texted him seventeen times—in all caps—exclaiming that he had an emergency and needed Iwaizumi to rush over instantly. When Iwaizumi tried to call him, it was declined; replaced with another text. 

_ Can’t talk. Please get here soon, Iwa-chan. _

Shoving on a pair of his black boots, a navy blue winter jacket and scarf, he rushed out of the door, every step amplifying his anxiety.

Sure, Oikawa was a drama queen, and  _ yes,  _ he has multi-texted Iwaizumi a bazillion times before. But he had never ignored any of his phone calls and sounded so urgent.

The hairs on Iwaizumi’s arms were standing up at attention.

Since they started going to separate colleges, they hadn’t been able to see each other nearly as much as they wanted to. They still texted almost everyday, and skyped the days they didn’t; but they weren’t able to practice volleyball together anymore, spend everyday side by side, eat dinner at each other’s houses, or curl up and watch movies.

Iwaizumi would never admit it, but he missed it, so incredibly much.

They chose different colleges based off what their futures looked like. Oikawa wanted to pursue volleyball (for the rest of his life probably, no surprise), and Iwaizumi decided he wanted to be a translator. He loved the idea of being able to communicate with all different types of people around the world.

Oikawa said it was so Iwaizumi could insult him in more than one language.

The cold bit at the tips of Iwaizumi’s ears as he buried deeper into his scarf for warmth. Iwaizumi was used to a short, ten step journey to get to Oikawa’s house, but when they went to college, Oikawa’s family decided to downsize; moving closer to the city, and an extra ten minutes from their old home (and a bunch of extra steps).

After too many bone chilling steps, Iwaizumi finally made it to the brunette’s house. He walked up the porch, reaching for the doorknob, only to find out it was locked.

_ Weird. _

Not giving it a second thought, he hopped off the porch and rounded the house towards the back door, which had a spare key under the mat (extremely cliche).

Kicking snow around to clean off the mat, Iwaizumi’s neck snapped forward with a painful  _ crack. _

Whipping his head around, his eyes searched the yard, only finding white. 

He knew he wasn’t going crazy. A freezing cold ball of snow just hit the back of his head.

He was absolutely sure of it. 

So where was the one who threw it?

“Who the fuck threw that?”

His question was answered with silence. He squinted his eyes as he looked out at the blanket of snow, waiting for any form of movement. Iwaizumi stood still as a statue until a cold breeze blew threw him, shaking him to his core.

“Fuck this…” he breathed, crouching down to find the mat. He wasn’t in the mood to play with some neighborhood kids. When he finally found the mat, he flipped it over, finding only a dead patch of grass.

No key.

“What the…” he thought out loud, puzzled by the missing key.

Pulling out his phone, he tried calling Oikawa again. Instead of hearing footsteps coming towards the door, he heard Oikawa’s obnoxious ringtone, coming from behind him.

Following the sound, he turned around to where the snowball had come from. Standing tall and proud, with a shit eating grin on his face, was one Oikawa Tooru.

His nose and cheeks were bright cherry, which meant he’d been out there for awhile. His ears were covered with purple ear muffs, matching his gloves. A bright blue puffy jacket kept his torso warm, offsetting a silky pair of what looked like dark snowboarding pants. 

Oikawa Tooru was a rainbow of color in the field of silent white.

It stole the last of the foggy breath out of Iwaizumi’s lungs.

They stood still, listening to Oikawa’s ringtone play. Neither of them moved, eyes locked on each other.

Mischievous brown and emerald green.

When the song ended, so did the deadlock. Oikawa wound back his arm, hurtling another snowball directly at Iwaizumi’s head. 

Unable to register what was happening in time, Iwaizumi took it right to the face.

“Shittykawa! What the hell?” he shouted, wiping the snow off his face. “I thought you were in trouble!”

Crouching behind a snow covered bush, Oikawa peeked his head out. “I never said that. I said I had an emergency!”

“How is  _ this  _ an emergency?”

Smirking one last time at Iwaizumi, Oikawa started making another snowball. “I can’t practice volleyball outside with all this snow, and the gym is closed today.”

Bending over to make his own snowball, Iwaizumi asked, “And what does that have to do with throwing snowballs at me after making me freak out and rush over here?”

“Awe, was Iwa-chan worried about me?”

Iwaizumi was losing feeling in his fingers every time he shoveled more snow into his circular weapon. To answer the brunette’s question, Iwaizumi threw his half-assed ball at Oikawa’s face. Hitting his target, he heard a surprised squawk.

“Iwa-chan!”

It only took Iwaizumi seeing Oikawa bundled up outside to know what was going on. His rollercoaster of emotions wasn’t a ride he enjoyed; going from anxious, to nervous, to annoyed, to pissed, to content. Nonetheless, it was the only rollercoaster he ever wanted to ride again.

He accepted this as one of the side effects when dealing with Oikawa.

Together they chucked snowball after snowball at each other. Most missed, but when one hit Iwaizumi, it would find its way under his scarf, making him shiver. Every time he hit Oikawa, he made a new, applaud noise.

The snow might be cutting off the circulation in his fingers, and the wind might be turning him into a human popsicle, but his heart was warm and his smile grew wider with every snowball.

After what felt like hours, Oikawa raised his arms in surrender, asking for a truce. Iwaizumi held a snowball close, watching the surrenderee slowly walk towards him. He watched as Oikawa came within arms reach, and collapsed into the snow next to him.

“I’m surprised you gave up so easily.”

Moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel, Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. “Yeah, well I figured your fingers are probably purple by now.”

His fingers were indeed purple, and extremely numb. But how did Oikawa know that?

Looking up towards the sky, he answered Iwaizumi’s unasked question. “You never wear gloves, even when I tell you to.”

The pink on Iwaizumi’s cheeks might not only be from the cold.

“But you love the snow.”

“Yeah, but I get cold too, ya know.”

“I didn’t know assholes got cold.”

Smiling to himself, Oikawa hummed. 

Iwaizumi missed Oikawa. He missed spending time together. He missed the way his heart beat when he was around. 

He missed having multiple opportunities to tell Oikawa exactly how he felt, and talking himself out of it everytime.

“C’mon, idiot. Let’s go inside,” Iwaizumi murmured, looking up to see new snowflakes begin to decorate the earth. Despite the fact that Iwaizumi hated the cold, he loved watching snow fall, and enjoyed the way snow accented the world. He knew all too well why Oikawa loved winter, because they were all the same reasons that Iwaizumi did.

“Mmmm,” Oikawa groaned, “yeah, about that...”

“Whaddya mean ‘about that’?”

Oikawa offered a sheepish grin. “Well, I took the key from under the mat so you couldn’t get in and put it in my pocket but now it’s not in my pocket?”

Iwaizumi would punch him if he had feeling in his hands. “Is that a question or a statement?”

The snow became heavier, finding a home in Oikawa’s warm chocolate hair. If Iwaizumi didn’t know any better, he’d think he were sitting next to Jack Frost.

“It must’ve fallen out when we were throwing snowballs!”

“You mean when  _ you _ started throwing them at  _ me?” _

“Details, details,” Oikawa waved his hand. “I thought that we could just climb through my window. Like old times!”

That wouldn’t normally be a problem for Iwaizumi, but the Oikawa’s had just recently moved. And the brunette’s window was no longer on the ground floor. 

And it was probably frozen shut.

And Iwaizumi had no feeling in his hands.

_ And it was on the second floor. _

“You want me to climb up to your second story bedroom window?”

“No~” Oikawa sung, sitting up and grabbing Iwaizumi’s hands, putting them between his own. “I want  _ us  _ to climb up to my second story window.”

Iwaizumi knew long ago there was no god, because no god would curse him with something as obnoxious as Oikawa.

However, the way his hands felt between Oikawa’s was nothing short of amazing, even through the gloves. 

Maybe there was a deity or something out there.

Trying to get his emotions under control, Iwaizumi dared ask, “So what’s your plan?”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up, knowing that he had convinced his frozen friend without explaining any details yet. “Okay, so we didn’t put our trampoline away this year. So I was thinking that I’ll jump on it and throw a rock through my window to break it, cause it’s probably frozen shut.”

At least they had the same initial thought.

“Then you can boost me up and I’ll unlock the door once I get inside!”

Minus the breaking of glass, the idea wasn’t too terrible. “But won’t your mom be pissed if she comes home to a broken window?”

“Do you think she’d rather come home to a frozen son or an easily fixable window?”

“I know what I’d choose…” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Good thing you’re not my mom, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa winked, as he pulled Iwaizumi up with him.

_ Yeah, good thing. _

Iwaizumi watched with slight amusement as Oikawa dug around his yard for some rocks big enough to actually break glass. He couldn’t help but think how this plan probably wouldn’t work and how they’d have to either break the kitchen window or freeze outside until his mother came home.

He bit his tongue in favor of watching Oikawa in his element. The brunette looked as if he were born from the snow, with olive skin and cherry cheeks.

Oikawa was probably a wolf in a former life, with the way he skipped through the snow and never tripped on ice. Instead of falling, he’d slide across as if he were ice skating.

It really pissed Iwaizumi off, because  _ he  _ always fell on ice.

He also fell for Oikawa, so maybe he was just prone to falling.

Finally finding a big enough rock, Oikawa glided over to the trampoline, not so graciously rolling onto it. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up, Iwa-chan. I need to concentrate.”

“Yeah okay,” he smirked.

When Iwaizumi was little, his mom brought home a snow globe. The first one he had ever seen. It had a ballerina in it and Iwaizumi was entranced. He even has a small snow globe collection on a shelf in his room.

But the sight before Iwaizumi, was more alluring than any snow globe, that has been, and ever will be, created.

The smirk that was once on Iwaizumi’s face, slowly melted off into an open-mouthed, blank expression of awe.

Oikawa himself became the centerpiece in his own snow globe.

That was probably the cheesiest thing he’d ever thought to himself, but it was the only thing that came to mind as he watched Oikawa begin to jump on that trampoline.

The snow that once coated the trampoline floated up as Oikawa jumped higher. It looked as if someone was shaking Oikawa’s globe upside down, trying to get all the white little dots to the top of the dome. 

When gravity pulled him back down, the snow fell around Oikawa, as if the two were slow dancing to a song only they could hear.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Oikawa somehow mastered the ability of slow motion, or if Iwaizumi was in fact, watching Oikawa as the world slowed, his sensing dialing in on Oikawa and Oikawa only.

If he could, he’d stay there for the rest of his days, watching Oikawa in his snow globe.

The sound of shattering glass broke Iwaizumi out of his trance. 

Oikawa stood proud on the trampoline, dawning a triumphant smile. “See?”

Ignoring him, Iwaizumi walked over under the now broken bedroom window. “Just get over here so we can get inside. I’m fucking freezing.”

“Ya know, if we took our clothes off, we could warm each other up faster,” he winked.

“I’d rather drink toilet water.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

Bending at the knees, Iwaizumi laced his fingers together, readying himself to hoist the brunette up.

Oikawa grabbed each of Iwaizumi’s shoulders, trying to balance himself.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Locking eyes again, Iwaizumi felt his heart speed up. “Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three,” he grunted, as he tossed Oikawa upwards.

Surprisingly, Oikawa made it to the window and hoisted himself over in one try. 

After a couple seconds, the back door swung open. Iwaizumi couldn’t run in fast enough.

A shiver ran throughout Iwaizumi’s entire body, thanking him for the new source of heat. 

“Damn, I thought we were gonna freeze out there—” Iwaizumi started before he saw Oikawa’s  gloves slowly stain themselves with dark spots of red. His body moved faster than his mind, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and hauling him into the kitchen. 

“I should’ve been the one to go up there,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he inspected the gloves for any shards of glass. Luckily, no glass had broken off into his hand. 

Oikawa winced as Iwaizumi began taking off the once purple gloves. There was a long gash across his left palm and a few smaller ones on his right. 

Iwaizumi moved on auto pilot, going into the drawers for some gauze, two wraps and rubbing alcohol; then to the cupboard for some Ibuprofen. He filled a cup with water, popping the pills in Oikawa’s mouth and giving him water to help them go down.

Oikawa remained quiet as he watched Iwaizumi patch him up. It made him think of when they were little, and he had to carry Oikawa when he got a bruised knee, or when he stepped on a lego and refused to walk on that foot for three days because it hurt so  _ incredibly _ bad. 

Taking care of Oikawa wasn’t something new for Iwaizumi.

“It’s not your fault. I should've thought about the glass,” Oikawa broke the silence as Iwaizumi wrapped his left hand.

“No, I should’ve thought about it. I’m the smart one.”

“We were both in advanced classes in high school, Iwa-chan!”

Despite the guilt in his stomach, Iwaizumi smiled. “You better not practice until these are healed.”

“We’re supposed to get a big snow storm, so I’m sure the gym won’t be open for a couple days anyway.”

“What’re you? A weather man?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I have the weather app on my phone.”

“Yeah, and me taking care of you all the time makes me a nurse,” Iwaizumi snorted. 

The kitchen grew quiet. The silence felt heavy as Iwaizumi wrapped Oikawa’s right hand. But when he finished, he didn’t let go of his hand, he just ran his thumb over the bandaged palm. “Oikawa—”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Iwa-chan.”

The honesty in his voice shocked Iwaizumi. His eyes left the bandaged hand, in exchange for a hard, open stare. Oikawa’s eyes were a dark chocolate, and they lacked the normal glint of mischief. 

It gripped at Iwaizumi’s heart.

“It seems that anytime I fall, you’re there to catch me,” Oikawa continued. “When we lost our final tournament in our senior year, you were there. When we were kids, you’d always pick me back up. When I was afraid to go off to college, you gave me back the confidence I needed to stand up straight.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from. Oikawa was hardly ever straight forward like this. He hated putting himself out there, in any possible vulnerable position. Iwaizumi had only seen it a handful of times in their twenty-two years together.

Taking a shaky breath, Oikawa squared his shoulders, putting his other hand in Iwaizumi’s. “And now I’ve fallen for  _ you _ , Iwa-chan. Will you catch me?”

Iwaizumi’s heart, which was beating extremely fast a moment ago, had stopped altogether. His body grew hotter by the second as he felt Oikawa’s hands tremble ever so slightly in his own. 

He tried to swallow, but his throat was tight and dry. 

“What’d you just say?” Iwaizumi’s voiced cracked. 

“I  _ said,  _ I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa smirked, sensing Iwaizumi’s shock, and hoping it was the good kind. “I love you. So much that I’d even walk on legos for you.”

That seemed to jolt Iwaizumi back to life. He started laughing, laughing from deep in his gut, so hard that he knew he’d feel it in his abs later. His eyes squinted shut and he started tearing up. 

“Iwa-chan…?”

“You’d walk on legos for me?” Iwaizumi laughed again. “That’s serious commitment from you.”

Oikawa pouted, pulling his hands away from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa’s hands, taking a step to close the small distance between them. Before he could let his thoughts steer him away, he ran his fingers over olive skin, cupping Oikawa’s face and leaned in.

For years, Iwaizumi had dreamt about this moment. He’d unconsciously dreamt it, day dreamed about it, and wished for it. For so long, he’d thought about how this would go if it ever happened.

None of it amounted to the real deal.

Oikawa’s lips were chapped, and his skin was still cool to the touch, but it set Iwaizumi’s skin on  _ fire.  _ He’d been starving for this for too long, and now that he finally had it, he couldn’t get enough.

Oikawa kissed him back, hard. It was messy. Their teeth clicked, they almost missed one time, and neither one could kiss fast enough.

It wasn’t that cliché romantic comedy kiss, where a crowd of people cheer for you, or music played in the background, or fireworks went off.

No, it was far, far better.

Iwaizumi was a magnet, spending his whole life pulling away from the one thing he had always wanted to connect to. 

Smiling against the kiss, Iwaizumi pulled away, trying to catch his breath. “ _ Por supuesto te atraparé _ , Shittykawa.”

“Are you insulting me right now?” Oikawa asked, digging his bandaged hands in Iwaizumi’s back pockets. “I knew you only wanted to learn how insult me in other languages.”

“I  _ said,  _ of course I’ll catch you, Shittykawa.” Kissing him one last time, Iwaizumi gingerly pulled Oikawa’s hands out of his pockets, taking them back into his. “You need some rest. Go pick a movie and I’ll make popcorn.”

Oikawa beamed, nodding as he took his jacket off. Iwaizumi watched him as he made his way towards the living room, an extra beat in his now resuscitated heart.

Once the popcorn was popped, Iwaizumi ditched his jacket and joined Oikawa in the living room. “I don’t want to rewatch this for the twentieth time.”

“You told me to pick. You should’ve known what we were gonna watch,” Oikawa moved to relax against Iwaizumi as he sat down next to him.

The popcorn bowl ended up between them, as Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. 

“You messed up my whole plan, ya know,” Iwaizumi said half way through the movie.

“Mhmm, and what was your plan?”

“Well,” Iwaizumi fed Oikawa some popcorn and then himself, “I was going to tell you how I felt  _ first.” _

Neither one of them were paying attention to the movie now, considering they’d both seen it countless times. Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, throwing his legs over the dark-haired man. “Well, I was starting to think you’d never say something. So I had to improvise.”

Iwaizumi thought back to earlier in the day. “Wait, so your  _ emergency,”  _ he put the last word in air quotes, “was that you wanted to tell me how you felt?”

“Uh, kinda?” Oikawa smiled, putting his hands back in Iwaizumi’s. “I actually wanted to have a snowball fight but when I realized I lost my key, it  _ became  _ an emergency.”

“You’re actually hopeless,” Iwaizumi smiled, running his thumbs over Oikawa’s hands. “What would you do without me?”

“I’m never gonna have to find out,” Oikawa smiled, so brightly, that the only thing in Iwaizumi’s small snow globe was himself and this stupid brunette. 

Kissing him again, Iwaizumi smiled to himself, because Oikawa was damn right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another secret santa I did! Iwaoi is my whole heart! Did you love this as much as I did? Cause I loved it ALOT! Thanks for reading!


End file.
